The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia, botanically known as Salvia greggii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flosalg03’.
The new Salvia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gauteng, South Africa. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Salvia cultivars with a long and freely flowering habit.
The new Salvia originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in January, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Salvia greggii identified as code number SG7287, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Salvia greggii identified as code number SG7894, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gauteng, South Africa in October, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Gauteng, South Africa since April, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.